Butlers AU
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Where the bloodline doesn't exist. When J and Hayakawa meet for the first time, it's love at first sight. However, J's parents arrange a political marriage for Tenna, so he offers to take her place. When J meets his fiance, he's surprised to see that it's Hayakawa. Now, they have to live together for a year before getting married.
1. Encounter

In the bustling city, everyone passes each other by every day like it's nothing like the other people around them don't exist in their eyes. It's when they slow down or stop, that they notice each other.

Currently, a young teen is running, trying to find shelter from a sudden heavy rain shower. Stomping and splashing puddles under his feet, crushing a few red leaves in the process.

As he spies a café, he immediately runs to it. When he gets under the canopy, the young teen is soaked as he pants, water dripping from his hair and clothes, slightly shivering from the cold.

When the door opens, a young blonde man sees the soaked teen, and lets him in as he offers a towel, "Here."

The teen nods, "Thank you," as he accepts the towel and rubs his hair dry before moving onto his face and hands. After drying as much as he could, the teen put the towel on a chair before sitting down.

The young blonde gets a good look at the teen now. His short raven colored hair was still slightly wet as it slowly dripped water. A good compliment to his golden eyes, which were bright but weary, tired from having just ran here. The teen wore the uniform of the nearby high school, so he must be a student…but he slightly shivered.

Seeing that, the blonde quickly made a cup of coffee before giving it to the teen, "It's on the house," he smiles.

The teen blinks in surprise for a second before smiling back, "Thank you…again," before sipping, the heat of the coffee warming him up. The flavor wasn't bad either.

Having a moment of silence, the only noise being the pattering rain against the window, the teen put the cup down on the table, looking toward the blonde man, who was currently making himself a cup of coffee as well. The longish blonde hair was like a mane, his purple eyes relaxed as he worked to serve himself a cup. From the uniform, the teen could tell that the man was the barista here.

As there were hardly any people out in this rain and thus, hardly any customers here, the teen looked around the place as he's never been here before, seeing the café in its entirety, especially the owl themed trinkets and wares.

Suddenly, the teen hears the thump of porcelain against coaster, startled as he turns to the other chair, which is now occupied by the blonde as he sips from his own cup.

The teen blinks in surprise before returning to his own cup, picking it up and sipping. He keeps sneaking glances at the man in-between sips though, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're staring," the blonde says, amused by the teen's actions.

"Sorry…" the teen mumbles as he takes another sip of his coffee, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Chuckling, the blonde smiles, "It's OK…"

With that, it was silent as the two continued sipping their coffee. Once the coffee was gone, the man got the cups and put them in the sink.

It was at that time when, "Ah…it's stopped raining," the teen smiles as he looks out the window. The sun shining with slightly cloudy blue skies.

He gets up, "I should be going now."

The blonde smiles, "Come back for some coffee sometime."

"Maybe," the teen smiles awkwardly as he leaves. Once outside, he turns around to look at the café, memorizing the name Café de Wayne before seeing the blonde wave at him from inside. Slightly blushing, the teen waves back as he turns around and walks away.

Once the teen was out of sight, the blonde sighs as he sits down in a chair. In that next moment, an older man with long green hair tied up with a band came into the café, his green eyes filled with worry. From his uniform, you can consider him as the manager.

"Hey!" the man yells in between pants.

The blonde blinks, "You ran here?"

"Yeah…" he catches his breath, "I just ran here after the rain stopped. You look after the place OK?"

"Tachibana-san…" the blonde glares, "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

Tachibana laughs, "Of course you can! And I thought I told you, call me Akira."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde looks out the window and sighs. It was then that Tachibana notices the dishes in the sink.

"You had a customer?"

"Yeah…he just left before you came back," the blonde answers before sighing again, remembering the teen.

"What're you sighing for then, Hayakawa-kun?" Tachibana asks.

Hayakawa prompts a hand under his chin, his elbow on the table, "He was cute…and I don't know if he'll come back."

"Well, …you never know. You two may meet again," Tachibana tries to reassure his employee and friend.

Hayakawa smiles, "Maybe…" remembering that the teen **did** say that he might come back.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Our young teen is now at home and in his room, which is a typical teenager's room. More specifically, on his bed sighing as he thinks about the barista, and how he was caught staring at him.

'He was handsome…beautiful even…' the teen thinks as he remembers the man before he blushes, gripping a pillow and rolling over and over again in his bed, "Ugh!"

"Big brother~! Dinner!" He hears, and sighs. Getting up, he yells back, "Just a minute!"

After he gets ready for dinner, he goes back downstairs and sees his little sister at the table along with dinner. Her black hair the length of her shoulders pinned back by a hair band, and her golden eyes similar to her brother's. She was also wearing the girls' uniform of her brother's school.

"Curry again?" the teen asks as he looks at dinner.

"You cook then, J!" the girl yells.

"Maybe next time, Tenna," J smiles as he gets himself a plate of curry and sits down.

Tenna pouts then sighs as she gets himself a plate of curry before sitting down too. As they eat, J thinks about whether to go back to that café or not. To see that barista or not.

Shaking his head, J makes up his mind, 'I'll go there if I have time tomorrow…not because of _him_ , but…because I would like to have his coffee again… Yeah. That's it.'

After he finished off his plate of curry, he does the dishes before immediately going up to get ready for bed.

After a shower, he changed into blue pyjamas and went to his room, the walls painted blue and jumps onto his bed, which had blue sheets. Hugging a pillow, he closes his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of the barista's beautiful purple eyes.


	2. We Meet Again

The next morning…

J woke up before his alarm went off. 6:45 AM. After turning off his alarm, he stretches out his arms, getting up and ready for the day, taking a shower and changing into his school uniform.

Downstairs, he sees Tenna with breakfast. Smiling, they eat, then walk to school together.

As they walked, they see many of the other students walk past them and to the school gates. The school itself is large and prestigious, it's grandness a bit intimidating for first years…which was why J's walking Tenna to school today.

After they get to the school gate, Tenna runs ahead, "I'll see you later, Onii-chan!"

J waves back, and goes to class as usual. As he walks the halls, a few more students gather around him. One had pale pink hair tied up in a bun with one side long, and wearing a pink shirt and blue tie with headphones around his neck. Another was wearing a white version of J's uniform, his purple eyes and long dark purple hair for all to see...plus he was a bit older than the others. The last one was shorter than the rest, his short blue hair and eyes like a child's while wearing his long orange scarf.

"Yo, J!" the student with headphones smiles.

J smiles back, "Hey, Haruto."

"Mind if we walk with you?" asks the white-clothed one.

"No…I don't, Shiratori-senpai."

"Want some candy?" the blue-haired child asks.

"No thanks…maybe later, Hotaru-kun."

As they walk, they get noticed by all the other students, especially the girls. Then, a certain Senpai shows up, accusing J of cheating on the ballot to choose the Student Council President.

J glares, not letting his words affect him, but it does get the others angry. But, J says, "The students are the ones who voted and chose their Student Council President. Whether you deserved the position or not…the students have already spoken."

"Why you…!"

"You heard our President…" Haruto smiles but his eyes don't, "Scram."

The Senpai runs off, yelling, "This isn't over!"

Sighing, J walks away. "Oi! J!" Haruto yells, causing J to stop, "What you said back there…"

"Was the appropriate thing to say," Shiratori smiles.

"Yeah! And you looked so cool!" Hotaru cheers.

"I only did that so you guys wouldn't start a fight or something…" J sighs then walks off to class.

"Ah…" the three pause and lower their heads a bit since they did think of that possibility, before springing right back up, "Oi! Wait for us!" as they run after him.

* * *

After classes were over, the group ends up in the Student Council room…which was moved to the dining room of an old building. This old building was over a hundred years old and had much history to it. While not much of a landmark, this building's historical value is the only thing that's been keeping it unchanged for the last century.

Right now… J, Haruto, Shiratori, and Hotaru are reviewing and working on paperwork.

"Whoa…are you OK? You're working through that paperwork like it's nothing," Haruto asks, a bit concerned at J's hand speed.

"I'm fine…Just want to get this paperwork over with…" J mutters as he works, pen in hand as fast but as accurate possible for him.

"Well…don't overdo it, ne?" Shiratori sweat-drops.

J just nods before getting through another stack of papers, Hotaru in awe at his speed before he snaps out of it and continues his homework.

After about an hour, all the paperwork, and even their homework were finished. All of them sigh in relief, their hands aching and somewhat covered in ink from their pens.

They wash up and then head home. Only…J gets a call. "Hello? …Yeah. I'm still here… Huh?… Alright. I'll be right there," then he hangs up.

J sighs as he goes to the Headmaster's Office, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

When J gets to the Headmaster's Office, he knocks on the door. "Come in."

J opens the door and closes it behind him, "You called me?" he says as he looks at the desk with papers and books scattered about, and a nameplate which had the name Mikuni Takashi on it. The man himself swerved around in his office chair, his brown hair and eyes covered by glasses, wearing a brown suit. In his lap was a black cat with a bell on its collar.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, Mr Student Council President," Mikuni smiles as he pets the cat.

"Fine…" J tires not to get angry, but is rather annoyed, "Anything else?"

"Mm~…Nope! You can go now," Mikuni shifts position, and the cat hops off his lap.

As J leaves the room, "Excuse me then," as the cat walks up to him and pets him, its head to his leg.

Smiling, J pets the cat back before heading out and closing the door, sighing in exasperation at his eccentric Headmaster.

Looking at the time on his phone, he goes to Café de Wayne, hoping to see that barista again…to have coffee.

Taking a shortcut through the greenhouse, J passes by a student wearing a black cloak, which covers most of his figure but you can see his longish grey hair and silver eyes. The cloaked student was attending to the flowers as J runs past him, "Have a good day, Hikari-kun!"

Hikari nods as he continues to tend to the flowers, "Hm…the flowers feel that…J is love struck? Hm…"

* * *

As J passed by the café, he sees a number of women and girls from the window…and the blonde barista, who was wearing a white butler uniform with a purple tie today.

The moment J looked at him, 'He's handsome today too…but,' then he looks at the group surrounding the barista on all sides, 'Damn it! I can't get anywhere near him!'

Just as J was feeling annoyed and silently fuming, the barista spies him outside and smiles at him. 'He must not like crowds…' is what the barista thinks.

When J sees the barista smile at him, he slightly blushes as he turns his head away, and sitting on a nearby bench, waiting until the crowd dispersed.

After about half an hour, the crowd finally lightened up, leaving a few students as the only remaining customers.

J entered the café, only to be greeted by that handsome blonde barista, "You came back…"

"Yeah…" J smiles shyly, "I want to drink your coffee again. Do you mind?"

The barista is shocked for a second before shaking his head, "I don't…" He leads J to a seat on the far end of the counter.

As J glances at the barista preparing a cup of coffee, he sees a perch with an owl. Hearing a chirp, J flinches, a bit startled.

Hearing a laugh, he sees a green haired man in uniform, "Don't worry. That's just Pi-chan…he won't bite."

J nods, "I hope not…." Then, he spies a familiar pair a few seats away from him, chattering while on a laptop. They both wore the school uniform, but one had pink hair and green eyes that shone with interest while the other had brown hair and hazel eyes filled with worry.

"Holmes…what're we going to write the next article about?" the brunette asks.

"Not to worry, Watson! I'm sure some news will appear soon! We are the Newspaper Club, after all!" Holmes says with a confident smile on his face.

It was then that the barista came back with the coffee, "Here you are. Enjoy."

J smiles as he looks at the latte art of an owl, and sips from the cup, "Delicious."

The barista smiles, "Glad you like it. Would you like anything else?"

"Well…" J hesitates as he puts the cup down, "What do you recommend?"

"The dark chocolate blueberry parfait then. It's bittersweet, but…" the barista says before J interrupts, "I like bittersweet."

The barista blinks before smiling, "Coming right up then."

As the barista works on making the parfait, Holmes and Watson finally noticed J and the barista's interaction.

"Zzz…" they hear nearby. Someone promptly kicked the guy awake, "Wha-? Who kicked me?" The student was also in uniform but wore his jacket like a cape, his short blonde hair bright but his blue eyes sleepy.

J blinks in surprise, "What're you doing here, Dracula-kun?"

Dracula yawns, "Sleeping…what else? But seriously, who kicked me?!"

He only gets silence as his answer before he shrugs, "Whatever," as he goes back to napping.

J sighs before his parfait arrived. The glass was full of ice cream, dark chocolate, and blueberries. Excited, his eyes sparkling, J picks up a spoon and takes a bite. The sweetness of the blueberries and smoothness of the ice cream didn't overpower the bitter dark chocolate but instead enhancing each other in perfect harmony.

J smiles as he takes bite after bite. "Slow down!" the barista laughs, "You'll get a headache that way."

Reluctantly, J slows down his pace, enjoying the parfait before it melted on him. Once he finished the whole glass, J switched to the coffee, drinking it until it too was gone.

Sighing in delight in his seat, J puts his head down and relaxed on the counter.

"Was it that good?" the barista asks after he hears J's delighted sigh.

"Mm…" J hums as he smiles, resting a bit.

Holmes smiles, "What a rare sight…"

"Don't even think about writing about this, Newspaper Club…or I'll cut your budget," J mutters under his breath but loud enough to hear.

"Hai hai, Student Council President," Watson appeases as he doesn't want their club's budget to be any less than what it was now…which isn't a lot.

"Let's go, Watson. We can get some news tomorrow," Holmes says as he packs up the laptop and leaves, Watson following behind.

The barista looks at J from the counter, and just as he was about to reach out and touch J's hair, they hear a phone ring.

J blinks as he answers the phone, "Hello? Uh huh… What?! Wait for me! I'll be home soon!" He hangs up, and pays for the meal, "I've got to go. I'll see you later?"

The barista smiles, "Yeah…See you later," as he watches J run off.

Sighing, Hayakawa smiles as he thought about how close he was to touching the teen.

"So…that was him?" Tachibana asks.

"Yeah…"

"He's younger than you," he points out the obvious.

"I know…but he is cute."

"Yeah…and Student Council President."

Sighing again, Hayakawa can't help but feel something for this boy. Then, his phone rang, and when he looked at the caller ID, he glares. Noticing this while already knowing his friend's situation, Tachibana let him go today as he took care of the cafe.

Hayakawa goes running out once he changed out of uniform, and right to his apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Once J arrived at home, he sees Tenna angry, and his parents with stern looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" J asks.

"We have decided that, for the sake of our company, Tenna will be in a political marriage with the Hayakawa group," their father says.

"Political marriage?" J repeats, the very thought of his sister not marrying for anything other than love…

"And if I don't want to marry?" Tenna asks, glaring.

"The contract has been finalized already. This will happen, whether you like it or not," their father says.

"Let me do it," J says, clenching his fists in anger, "Let me take Tenna's place in the marriage."

"You…" this shocked both their parents and Tenna as well.

"Why?" Tenna asks.

"I want you to marry for love, not… **this**. Besides, as heir, this is my responsibility," J calmly says as he tries to not let his anger out.

Their mother nods, "OK…but you'll be marrying the heir of the Hayakawa group. No matter what, you can't mess this up."

"I understand," J says.

"And you'll be living with him from now on while attending school," their father says, "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" J says as he stands strong.

"Well…I guess we're done here," their father says as both of their parents leave.

After the door closed, J lets out a sigh, his stiff shoulders drooping as Tenna looks at him. 'Thank you, Onii-chan."

"Anything for my sister," J smiles despite the sorrow of having to leave behind a potential love.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa just got the news that he's in a political marriage with a member of the Jinguuji Company. That the member will be living with him… As he can't get out of it, he sighs as he collapses on the bed with green sheets.

'I moved here so I can get **away** from the family business but…' Hayakawa sighs as he turns on his side, 'Now that they've found and trapped me… I might as well see who I'll be marrying.'

As he closes his eyes, he could only think of the boy that he almost touched, a longing in his heart as he fell asleep.


	3. Date

The next day…

J is already packed and ready to see the heir of the Hayakawa group. Tenna hugs him, "I'll miss you…"

"We'll see each other at school, OK?" J smiles as he tries to reassure her.

"Yeah… see you at school," Tenna puts on a brave smile as he leaves first.

J takes his black travel bag and goes to school like usual. When confronted by the other members of the student council though…

"You're moving?!" Hotaru and Shiratori yell.

"You're getting married?!" Haruto yells.

J sighs, "It's a political marriage my parents set up. It was originally for Tenna but… I couldn't let that happen, so I offered to go instead. Besides, it can't be stopped either…"

As the guys are left speechless, J assures them, "I'll be fine…now, back to work."

* * *

Later that day…

J gets a taxi to an apartment complex about twenty minutes away from the school. The building was standard.

As J paid the driver and got his bag, he went up to the third floor, and to room 3007. Taking a deep breath, J rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, J sees a familiar face wearing white pants and a green shirt…while Hayakawa also sees a familiar face wearing a school uniform. Stunned, they are silent for a moment before Hayakawa offers, "Uh…come in."

J nods as he gets in with his bag before the door closed behind him and he set his bag on the floor.

After taking off his shoes, J takes a seat on the couch with Hayakawa following suit. They stare at each other.

"Um…I'm Jinguuji Kouma, the heir of the Jinguuji Company," J introduces himself first, "Please call me J."

"Hayakawa Tsubasa, the heir of the Hayakawa group," Hayakawa replies back.

They were both stunned into silence once again before bursting into laughter.

"What the heck…" they both laugh as it turns out the other was their crush/love interest all along.

"I never thought you'd be the heir of the group/company that I'm marrying," they both say at the same time.

"Let's get along, OK?" Hayakawa smiles.

"Un!" J nods, smiling back.

After J unpacks his things, they both talk into the night about their situation, and anything else they can think of, from their favorite colors and food to their three year age difference, which isn't much considering J will be eighteen in a year and graduating high school. A marriageable age and time…

When it was time for bed, they take turns taking a shower and change clothes. The both of them are wearing shirts and yoga pants but in their respective colors.

Hayakawa looks between J and the only bed. It's a king-sized bed but…

"I can sleep on the couch if you want?" Hayakawa offers.

"No…I can't push you out of your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch," J offers back.

After a few minutes of arguing about sleeping arrangements, they finally decide to share the bed, their backs turned away from each other.

"Are we dating now?" J asks, his small back pressing against Hayakawa's larger one.

"I guess…do want to date me?" Hayakawa can't help but ask as he pressed back.

J smiles to himself, "Yeah… I'd like that…"

"J…I like you," Hayakawa smiles as he rolls over to see J's back and sees J's ears turn red.

"I…like you too," J replies as too rolls over towards Hayakawa, "I like you a lot," he adds as he blushes. Hayakawa smiles, moving in to kiss J's lips before sharply retreating. 'Was that too soon?' he asks himself as he looks to J's response.

"Goodnight, Hayakawa-san," J buries his head under the covers, thinking to himself, 'That was my first kiss!' before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, J," Hayakawa smiles at the cute reaction of his boyfriend as he too falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Somehow…J ended up in Hayakawa's arms. That was what J woke up to, at least. The feeling of being held, the warmth as he slept, listening to the other's steady rhythmic heartbeat…made J blush, but he couldn't get out of Hayakawa's grip no matter how hard he struggled. So, he tried to wake him up, "Hayakawa-san…Hayakawa-san! Wake up!"

Scrunching his eyes, Hayakawa blinks himself awake, "Oh…good morning," he smiles as he sees J in his arms.

"Good morning," J sighs, "Now, can you please let me go?"

Hayakawa nods as he reluctantly lets go while J rushes to the bathroom and gets ready for the day.

When J came out, he was already in uniform, Hayakawa had already changed into his uniform too.

After getting breakfast, the two walk together until they had to go their separate ways.

"I have time after work today…do you want to go somewhere?" Hayakawa asks.

"Hm?" J tilts his head to the side, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Hayakawa raises an eyebrow, "And if I am?"

J blushes slightly, "Uh…" not knowing what else to say.

Hayakawa laughs, "You don't have to if you don't want to," as he rumples J's hair.

"I…want to…but," J hesitates before shaking his head and making up his mind, "When should we meet then?"

Blinking in surprise, Hayakawa smiles, "Around 17:00 then?"

J nods with a determined look in his eyes, "I think I can make it then."

They wave to each other as one went to school while the other went to work.

* * *

While in the Student Council room…

"So….how's your future husband? Is he giving you trouble?" Haruto asks as they do the paperwork and homework for the day.

J shakes his head, "No…he's…a good man. We get along just fine."

Shiratori smiles, "Glad to hear it then."

"When can we meet him?" Hotaru asks excitedly.

That question only gets silence as an answer before J says, "Uh…I'll have to ask him…"

Hotaru nods as he takes that as an answer before getting back to work.

J finishes quickly then looks at the time. 16:45 PM. "Ah! Sorry…can I leave the rest to you guys?"

"Yeah…but what're you in such a rush for?" Haruto asks.

"I've got a date that I can't be late to…" J says.

"I see…you've got a date…" Haruto nods then realizes what J just said, "What?! With who?!"

"That barista from Café de Wayne," J smiles.

"But what about your political marriage partner?" Shiratori asks.

J laughs, "That's just it… He _**is**_ my political marriage partner. Hopefully, it can turn into a real marriage soon…" he looks at the time again, 16:47 PM. "Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow!" as he runs out.

The others are left speechless…before Haruto asks, "What the heck just happened?!"

Shiratori smiles, "I think J's in love…"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Hayakawa finally finished with work as the last customer was sent off. Sighing in relief, he quickly looked at the time. 16:50 PM.

He quickly gets ready, changing into a butler outfit, adjusting his tie while asking Tachibana, "Do I look OK?"

"Yeah, you look fine…" Tachibana says but with one look at Hayakawa's worried expression, "You going on a date?"

"Yes," he admits.

"Then it's fine…he may even like a man in uniform," Tachibana smiles as he tries to reassure his friend.

"I suppose," Hayakawa calms down and smiles.

"Introduce him to me sometime," Tachibana smiles, leaving Hayakawa a bit speechless.

* * *

When he goes outside, he sees J sitting on a bench, panting like he just ran there.

"Ah…am I late?" J gasps as he stares at Hayakawa in uniform.

Hayakawa looks at the time. 17:00 PM. "No…actually, you're right on time," he says before asking, "You ran here?"

"Yeah…" J smiles, "Didn't want to be late…"

Hayakawa can't help but smile, "Well…don't overdo it…" as he sits next to J, patting his head as he waits for him to catch his breath.

J leans into his touch and sighs in delight. "Where are we going for that date?" he asks, still a bit tired.

Hayakawa chuckles, "I was thinking of going to the park…but if you're too tired, we can just head home…"

J blinks then stands up energetically, "I'm OK! I just needed to catch my breath is all! I'm not tired at all…"

Hayakawa smiles, "Alright then…"

He gets up too, and they walk together towards the park, their hands almost touching. They both try not to notice this…but fail. They're completely aware, but still… neither makes a move as they keep walking.

When they get to the park, they sit on a bench near a crepe stand, and people watch for a bit. Some kids running around playing, joggers jogging, birds chirping, etc. All was peaceful as the breeze kicked up a few yellow and red leaves.

Turning to each other, they talk about their day…

J gets a text from Tenna and smiles before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Hayakawa asks.

"My friends and sister would like to meet you," J smiles sheepishly.

Hayakawa smiles sheepishly back, "My friend wants to meet you too."

"We should schedule a meet up…say…this weekend?" J suggests.

Hayakawa nods, "That's fine…I'd rather get the whole, "You hurt him, I'll hurt you," shovel talk over with."

J snorts, "Me too."

Then they hear rumbling. J blushes, patting his stomach, "Sorry…"

Hayakawa laughs before his stomach also rumbles, causing him to blush too, which makes J laugh.

After getting a snack from the crepe stand, they sit down and eat. J ordered a blueberry and banana crepe with chocolate sauce while Hayakawa got the strawberry and kiwi with cream.

J and Hayakawa both hum as they eat up their crepes, and share a bite of the other's crepe as well.

When finished, Hayakawa spies some chocolate sauce and cream on J's cheek, "You have something there…"

"Where?" J blinks at him.

Hayakawa wipes the cream and chocolate off with his finger before licking it off, "There."

J blushes, embarrassed as Hayakawa smiles.

They talk for a half an hour before going home. This time, Hayakawa firmly held J's hand in his. "Um…Hayakawa-san?"

Hayakawa looks at J, who's slightly blushing, probably embarrassed just by holding hands in public, and feels him tremble a bit in his grip. "It's fine…" is all he says to assure J, tightening his grip as they walk home.

* * *

Once the door of the apartment was closed, Hayakawa hauled J to the couch and kissed him on the lips, getting on top of him.

"Mmph! Mm…" Gasping, J asks from under him, face red, "Hayakawa-san?"

"Sorry, …you're just…too cute," Hayakawa pants as he kisses J's cheeks, his eyes, his forehead...anywhere he could reach.

"Mm…m'not cute…" J complains before being kissed again, Hayakawa nibbling his ear, "Nn…Hayakawa-san…"

"Call me Tsubasa when we're alone…" Hayakawa says in a husky voice, making shivers run up J's spine.

"Hai…Tsubasa…Mm," J moans, gripping Hayakawa's jacket as his ear is licked.

"Good boy…Kouma," Hayakawa whispers in J's ear as his kisses down his nape.

"No marks…" J reminds him, still hanging onto his jacket.

Hayakawa sighs, "I know…" as he scrapes his teeth on J's sensitive skin, causing J to shudder.

They kiss once more, a deeper kiss than the last, Hayakawa's tongue guiding J's, tasting his sweetness before gasping for breath again. They pant and calm down before Hayakawa lays down on top of J.

J groans, "You're heavy…"

Hayakawa smiles before rolling over and wrapping his arms around J, who smiles despite himself as he smells Hayakawa's scent.

"You smell like coffee grounds…" J mumbles.

Hayakawa replies, "You smell good too…like blueberries."

Eventually, they both get up and eat dinner, then off to bed. J wearing just his boxers and a white shirt while Hayakawa is in just his boxers.

Hayakawa gulps when looking at J's flawless pale skin, thinking about how delicious it must taste… While J blushes as he looks at Hayakawa's muscles…especially that six-pack and how much larger and stronger he is compared to himself.

Awkwardness and temptation aside, they both get in bed together, face-to-face. Once under the covers, Hayakawa asks, "Is it weird to say that I want all of your firsts to be with me?"

J blushes, shaking his head, "No…it's not….just embarrassing."

Hayakawa smiles, "That's good…"

"That day we met…why did you sit with me?" J asks, eyes curious.

Hayakawa answers, "Well…I guess I just wanted some company and you looked like you could use it. The fact that you looked like a cute small animal isn't bad either."

"What do you like about me exactly?" J playfully glares.

"You first…" Hayakawa playfully glares back.

"You…I like your laugh, your smile, your beautiful purple eyes…how you look in a butler uniform…and how you were kind enough to sit with me…I guess," J blushes as he mumbles that last part.

Hayakawa blushes at J's words before saying, "I like that you're kind, strong, a leader…but really…you just want affection. Every time I touch you, you lean into it…are you that touch starved?"

J narrows his eyes, not bothering to answer that, "Anything else?"

Hayakawa laughs, "Of course! I like your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes sparkle like gold when you're excited about something…"

"Alright! I get it! You can stop now!" J blushes as he hides under the covers again. Hayakawa laughs as he hugs J again, J snuggled into his chest.

Yawning, "Let's talk more tomorrow…Tsubasa," J mumbles as he quickly falls asleep.

Hayakawa smiles, "Goodnight Kouma…" as he too falls asleep.


	4. Family Meeting

That weekend…

Everyone was meeting up at Café de Wayne….and by everyone, I mean **everyone** , including a few uninvited guests.

Hayakawa introduces himself to the Student Council and Tenna.

Tenna sizes him up, then nods, "You chose a good one, brother," she slaps J on the back.

J sweat-drops, "Uh…glad you approve then."

"But if he hurts you, I'll hurt him back, m'kay?" she also states, "You're coming over for dinner, right?"

Hayakawa nods, "Sure…"

"Hm, …he seems like a good guy," Haruto nods, "But, J…if you ever have problems, you can always crash at my place."

"Yeah…" J nods reluctantly, understanding his concern.

Shiratori also threatens him with a smile.

Hayakawa smiles, "I'll take good care of J. You have my word."

Hotaru asks one question, "What made you two get together, anyway?"

Hayakawa and J both blink before smiling, "I guess it was love at first sight," they both say. Then Hayakawa introduces J to Tachibana.

J and Tachibana shake hands. "You take care of Hayakawa-kun, OK? I don't want to see him depressed at work," Tachibana smiles as he grips J's hand a bit harder.

Smiling back, J endures the pain, "No problem. I'll take care of him."

After letting go, J tries to shake off the bit of pain in his hand. Hayakawa immediately notices, "Let me see…"

J puts his hand out to Hayakawa, who kisses his palm, "Better?"

Blushing, J nods while everyone else is blushing too. Hayakawa simply smiles as lets go of J's hand.

It was then that J notices the two typing on a laptop, "Oi! Newspaper Club! If you write an article about this, I'll really cut your budget!"

Currently, Holmes and Watson were writing an article…

"Wahhhh~! Um… we're not! Of course not! Ne, Holmes?" Watson panics.

"Hm…we have freedom of the press though?" Holmes reasons, "If we were to write about your love life, our papers would sell like hotcakes!"

At that, J unleashed a red aura of rage and anger, narrowing his eyes at them. Everyone, even Holmes got scared. Well…everyone except Tachibana, Hayakawa, and Tenna.

"Do you want me to disband your club for real then?" J asks, tone angry, his eyes full of burning rage.

"Alright alright! We'll delete it! Just don't disband the club!" Watson yells as he deletes the document on the laptop, much to the disappointment of Holmes, who just wanted a good story.

Sighing in relief, the red aura stops. J looks at Hayakawa then lowers his head, "Uh…sorry, you had to see that…"

Shaking his head, Hayakawa pats J on the head, "Actually…you look cute when you're angry, so I don't mind."

"Huh?" J blushes, turning to Hayakawa with a shocked and questioning glance. Hayakawa merely smiles at him.

"Would you guys keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Dracula yells before he quickly falls back asleep.

Everyone didn't notice he was even there, so they blinked in surprise before shrugging it off.

* * *

Then, everyone went home, and after dinner with Tenna, where J tried not to let Tenna embarrass him…(and failed), J and Hayakawa arrived home late into the night.

Finally home, they change clothes before collapsing in bed together.

"That was…" J says while Hayakawa finishes, "An interesting night…"

They both laugh before kissing each other goodnight.


	5. Jealousy and Recovery pt 1

A month later…

As J was walking on the streets, he turns to Café de Wayne. From the window, he sees that Hayakawa is once again surrounded on all sides by girls and women.

'I know it's his job but…' J grits his teeth, veins threatening to pop, 'It's irritating… especially since Hayakawa-san is **mine** …'

J blinks then shakes his head at that thought, 'Since _when_ have I thought of Hayakawa-san as mine?… But still…this irritated, angry feeling won't go away…!'

As J stomps his feet as he walks, he notices that he's being followed. As such, he enters an alley, walking until he hit a dead end before facing a group of thugs.

"What business do you have with me?" J asks, calmly assessing the situation. 'Just ten of them, huh…'

"Oh, it's nothing personal…" one of the thugs say, "Just that a certain someone hired us to teach you a lesson about respect."

J glares, "I see…"

Another one with a baseball bat, nails embedded into it, says, "Don't worry…we'll mess you up real good, pretty boy."

Smiling, J gets into a stance, "You guys are just in time, actually… I'm very irritated right now… so, you won't mind if I take it out on you guys, right?"

The thugs glare, "Get him!" and they rush J all at once.

J moves at an alarming speed, landing punches and kicks left and right, dodging as many hits as possible. A few of them manage to get some hits in, but J doesn't even flinch, hitting them back hard. Carnage and knocked over trashcans in his wake.

Before the last of the thugs fall, J smiles as he wipes the blood off from the corner of his mouth, "Tell that Senpai of mine that if he wants to get revenge, he should do it himself…either that, or hire more help…" With that, J knocks the last one out with a punch to the face.

J pants, smirking as the adrenaline in his veins dulls the pain he should be feeling. As he runs home, he ignores the throbbing bruises and cuts that have started bleeding again.

When he gets to the door, he suddenly feels the pain and exhaustion he couldn't before. Quickly, he opens the door and closes it behind him, slowly making his way to the couch before passing out.

* * *

When Hayakawa comes home, he sees J bruised, battered, and bleeding on the couch.

"J…?!" Hayakawa yells as he shakes J, who doesn't respond for a minute before opening his eyes.

"Oh…welcome back, Hayakawa-san," J blinks and smiles.

Hayakawa sighs in relief before getting the first aid kit. He sits J upright, stripping off his jacket and shirt before he treats his wounds, bandaging his cuts and putting cream on his bruises along with heat compresses.

"What happened?" he asks as he pokes a cotton ball full of disinfectant on one of J's cuts.

"Tsk…" J grimaces, flinching at the pain, "I was ambushed by some thugs…they were probably hired by a certain Senpai of mine…but I took care of it," he explains, "Ow!"

"Well, …you should be more careful then…" Hayakawa frowns, "It could've been a lot worse…"

"It's nothing I can't handle though," J complains, "Besides, I was…irritated, so I took it out on them."

That got Hayakawa's attention, "Irritated? By what?"

J shakes his head, "Nothing…"

"It's not nothing…" Hayakawa forces J to look at him, two fingers pinching J's chin, "Tell me," he demands as he looks J right in the eye.

Those purple eyes stare unmoving, right into his soul until J couldn't take it anymore and gave in, "I was…irritated and angry by all the attention your customers give you… especially those girls and women. I know it's your job, but I just…"

Hayakawa blinks before smiling in understanding, "So, you were jealous?"

J blushes, not answering that, which only made Hayakawa smile knowingly. He kisses J on the forehead, "You know you're my number one, right?"

Then he kisses J on lips, "That you're the only one for me?" He kisses J's cheeks, "That I'm yours?"

J blushes, suddenly very embarrassed, nervous, and full of uncertainty, "Are you mine though?"

"I am," Hayakawa kisses the back of J's hand, "Is that OK with you?"

"Mm…" J nods, looking down at the floor, the gesture and Hayakawa's words making him feel better.

* * *

After finishing patching up J's wounds, Hayakawa makes dinner. After they eat, Hayakawa leads J to bed, hugging him loosely so as to not irritate his wounds.

"Should I walk you to school and back from now on?" Hayakawa asks in a concerned tone.

J frowns, "No…I can handle it…besides, I don't want to bother you with this when you're at work…"

"You're not a bother J…" Hayakawa sighs, "I can work something out with Tachibana…he'll understand…"

J shakes his head, "If it does happen again, I'll call you, OK?" he tries to compromise before he completely fell asleep.

Sighing, Hayakawa agrees, "OK…but you better call me J…"

"Mm…" J falls asleep, and Hayakawa follows suit as he lightly holds J.


	6. Jealousy and Recovery pt 2

A few weeks later…

J's wounds have healed, and there was no sign of any trouble for a while…of course, it doesn't last for much longer.

J was walking from school as usual…until he notices some thugs following him. As he walks, the number of thugs just keeps getting higher…so he runs into an empty alleyway.

Steeling himself, J looks at his surroundings. He's surrounded on both sides by ten…twenty…maybe even more thugs.

'Well…I did say that Senpai could hire more help…but I didn't think he'd actually do it,' J grits his teeth, getting ready for a fierce fight.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa was making deliveries as usual when he overheard some girls from J's school.

"You know….J-Senpai is cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah…and so cool."

"You thinking about confessing to him?"

' **What**?' Hayakawa pauses.

"Well…maybe…but he's probably too busy."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that! J-Senpai's not dating anyone!"

"M-maybe…"

As they walk away, Hayakawa can't help but feel angry as he too walks away to complete his last delivery.

* * *

Meanwhile…

J was currently panting, backed against a wall, several bruises and cuts making him bleed. He reaches for his phone, but he's suddenly pushed against the wall, his phone dropping onto the ground. On the screen was Hayakawa's name.

He was being held down against the wall by four guys while the others beat him up, punching and kicking while J tries to struggle.

One of the thugs picks up the phone, "Oh? Who were you going to call? Hayakawa? Who's that, your friend?"

J glares, gritting his teeth, not bothering to answer him.

"Well…he's not coming to save you, that's for sure…" he says. One of the thugs punches him in the gut, J gasping, falling limp. Then, he pulls J's head up by his hair, seeing the blood on the corner of J's mouth.

J grins, eyes challenging as he tastes the blood in his mouth, "What? Haven't beaten me up enough yet?"

"This is payback for what you did to us last time," he says as he readies a punch, pulling back his fist, about to launch it towards J's face, J closing his eyes, readying himself for what was coming… but it never came.

Opening his eyes, J sees a familiar face stopping the punch. "Hayakawa-san?"

The thug tries to pull back his fist, but Hayakawa's grip was strong, keeping him in place mad making him let go of J's hair, "Who're you?!"

Hayakawa smiles, "Just a concerned passerby…" before he punches the thug in the face, letting his grip loosen enough to let him go…flying into the crowd.

That left everyone speechless for a minute before the thugs yell, "Get him!"

As they swarm in, Hayakawa counters their attacks, punching and kicking back left and right. When it was over, almost all the thugs were either knocked out or groaning.

"Just so you know…that was self-defense," Hayakawa sighs as he turns towards the thugs who were still holding J, who immediately let go and ran away in fear.

J slipped down to the ground, battered and bloody before hugging his knees and panting heavily.

"You're lucky I was nearby. That could've ended a lot worse," Hayakawa stares at J with an intensity that could've frozen his soul.

"They took my phone before I could call you…m'sorry…" J mutters as he hugs his knees tighter.

Seeing J's phone on the ground, Hayakawa picks it up and hands it to him, "It's OK…"

J takes the phone and puts it in his pocket. Looking up, he sees Hayakawa offering him a hand, "Can you stand?"

Nodding, J takes his hand and stands up a bit shakily, so he leans on Hayakawa for support…until Hayakawa decides to pick him up like a princess.

"Wha-…what're you…?" J blushes but he's too tired and in pain to struggle, "Put me down!"

"You're too injured to walk…so just endure it until we get home," Hayakawa reasons as he carries J home, J hiding his face in Hayakawa's shirt.

* * *

Once home, Hayakawa kicks the door closed and puts J on the couch. Immediately after, he kisses J brutally, tongue forcibly opening his mouth, tasting the coppery taste of blood.

"Mm…nn…ow…" J hits his back repeatedly before he lets go, J gasping for breath as Hayakawa licks his lips.

Hayakawa strips J's clothes off until he's just in his boxers, revealing his bruised and battered body. "Hayakawa-san?" J calls as he trembles, seeing this side of his lover…especially the way Hayakawa looks at him. His eyes like that of a beast about to eat injured prey. But J has no strength left to stop him or fight back…

"Hayakawa-san…wai-wait! Stop…! Hayakawa-san!" J yells, 'Scary…!'

He ignores J's calls as he locks onto a wound, licking it before moving onto the rest. "Ah! Hayakawa-san…stop…st-…op…ah! No…!" J moans as he feels himself being licked and kissed all over, his hands clutching the couch.

Once Hayakawa was done devouring J, he holds his teary-eyed, trembling, and scared lover firmly in his arms, like he's afraid of losing him, "I guess I'm the jealous one now…"

"Huh?" J blinks at him, a few tears streaming down his face.

"I overheard some girls talking about you…about _confessing_ to you… It ticks me off since you're already **mine** ," Hayakawa growls, tightening his hold.

"Hayakawa-san…"

"I'm just as much **yours** as you are **mine**. Never forget that J," he kisses J on the forehead.

"I won't…" J smiles, not knowing whether he should be happy or scared.

* * *

After eating dinner, Hayakawa carries J to the bathroom. He suggests, "Why don't we take a bath together?"

"Huh…?"

"You're too sore to move much, right? So, I'll help you bathe," Hayakawa smiles brightly.

J…is blank-faced, "No thanks…I'll be fine doing it myself." He moves, quickly closing the door, but is blocked by Hayakawa's foot.

Hayakawa forcibly opens the door, "…Don't say that~. Let me help you," as he forces his way inside, shutting the door behind him.

And so… J ended up in the bathtub with Hayakawa. J sitting in between Hayakawa's legs, the both of them surrounded by hot water as J tries not to look at his lover, his ears red.

Hayakawa happily hums as he washes J's hair, lathering the shampoo plus conditioner before grabbing the shower hose, "Close your eyes."

J obeys, closing his eyes as Hayakawa turns on the water, gently rinsing J's hair. After turning off the water, Hayakawa pinches J's chin, turning J towards him and kissing him.

J blinks in surprise before turning away, "Can I…" he leaves off.

Hayakawa smiles, understanding his intentions, "Sure."

J turns towards Hayakawa, getting the shampoo plus conditioner, and lathers Hayakawa's hair. 'It's…surprisingly soft.'

Hayakawa closes his eyes as J rinses him off. J looks at him, 'Is he expecting a kiss back?' before saying, "You can open your eyes now…"

Opening his eyes, Hayakawa laughs, pulling J into his arms again.

After getting out of the tub, Hayakawa rubs J's hair dry with a towel, then J did the same for him. Only then did Hayakawa patch J up again.

* * *

When they got to the bedroom…

After putting on their boxers, Hayakawa puts his shirt onto J, having heard of the so-called "boyfriend shirt." Just looking at how his shirt is a bit saggy…that it's too big for J, covering his lower half while showing off his legs, made him smile.

J pouts at him, which is very cute in Hayakawa's opinion as they get under the covers.

Hayakawa holds J in his arms tight like he's holding a precious treasure as J huffs. "You going to call me next time?"

J sighs, "I doubt there'll be a 'next time' since you scared them half to death…"

"Was what I did overboard then?" Hayakawa blinks owlishly.

"In several ways…yes…" J mutters honestly.

"I've no regrets then… They got what they deserved for messing with you," Hayakawa says, J hearing the silent and unspoken _with my lover_.

"You don't need to protect me…I can protect myself," J stubbornly says.

"I know…but you won't accept my help…why exactly?" Hayakawa asks.

"…" J mutters under his breath but Hayakawa still hears him, "I just don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Hm…I promise to be careful from now on then…" Hayakawa promises as he lifted his pinky, "But you have to promise me as well. Be careful, OK?"

"Un," J nods and smiles, hooking his own picky with Hayakawa's and shaking it, completing the pinky promise.

"Still…" Hayakawa continues, "You should eat more. You're light."

J blinks owlishly at him, "Huh?"

"When I picked you up and carried you home, it felt like nothing, so…" Hayakawa expresses only to get a glare from J…and a pillow to the face.

"Don't talk about my weight," J glares.

"Sorry…" Hayakawa sweat-drops before pecking J on the lips, "Forgive me?"

J is silent before he says, "Yeah…and…" he pecks Hayakawa on the cheek, "thank you for saving me…" he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Hayakawa stares at him, a slight blush on his cheeks before smiling, "You're welcome," as he too falls asleep, closing his eyes with his love in his arms.

* * *

The next morning…

J woke up alone. He looks for Hayakawa, but then sees a note, reading it aloud, "Good morning! I'll be back after work. J…rest up. I left food in the fridge. Heat it up in the microwave when you're hungry. -Hayakawa. P.S. I thought I told you to call me Tsubasa when we're alone…but oh well. Do what you want."

'I'll only call him that in bed…' J sighs as he takes a shower, tossing Hayakawa's shirt from last night somewhere and putting on a new shirt. He gets some food from the fridge, heating it up in the microwave.

After eating, J decides to do the laundry. Then, he heads to the bedroom, and lounges around, bored. 'There's nothing good on TV…'

Seeing Hayakawa's shirt, the one he discarded earlier, he puts it to his face and sniffs it. 'Smells like him…'

As he hugs a pillow along with the shirt, J wraps himself in the sheets and takes a nap.

* * *

When Hayakawa came home, he sees J asleep, clutching _**his**_ shirt, he smiles and quietly leaves the room, not wanting to wake up his lover…but he does take a picture on his phone…for reasons.

After a few days of recovery, J's wounds healed, and he is now feared and thereby avoided by all thugs in the area.


	7. Sick Days

On one particular morning…

J wakes up early, turning to his partner. "Tsubasa?"

Hayakawa mutters, "Mm…"

J puts his hand on his lover's forehead, "You're burning up…" and gets up.

When Hayakawa tries to get up, J pushes him back down, "You have a fever…it's best to stay in bed."

Then, J leaves the room, leaving Hayakawa alone. He gets up though and goes to the kitchen.

J was currently calling Tachibana, "Yeah…Hayakawa's sick, so he won't be in today…Probably just a cold…Hai. Thanks for understanding. See you."

Then, he texts Haruto. J walks into the kitchen and sees Hayakawa up and about. Glaring, J orders him, "No! Get back to bed, Hayakawa-san."

Hayakawa pouts as J drags him back to bed by the hand. Once sure Hayakawa stayed put, J sighs. "Sorry…" Hayakawa sniffles, "But I can still…"

"Hayakawa-san…" J bluntly says, "Even Hotaru-kun could tip you over right now…so, get back to bed and stay there."

Hayakawa reluctantly obeys, his head lowered.

"It's not your fault… you're sick," J shakes his head at him, "I just called in sick for you at work, and I texted Haruto that I'll be taking care of you today…so don't worry about anything and just focus on getting better."

J goes to the kitchen and makes some soup. When he comes back into the bedroom, J brings a bowl of soup, a spoon, cold compresses, and a box of tissues.

He puts the box of tissues and cold compresses aside and helps Hayakawa eat the soup, hand feeding it to him.

"I can do this myself J…" Hayakawa complains, but J force feeds him the soup, letting him taste it, "This is delicious."

J smiles, "Thanks…" as he feeds Hayakawa another spoonful of soup.

Once the bowl of soup was gone, Hayakawa started to get drowsy. "You…put medicine in the soup, didn't you?"

"Guilty," J smirks, "but it worked when I was sick, so it'll work for you too."

Hayakawa grins, his eyes heavy as he tries to keep himself awake.

J lays him back down, and puts a cold compress on his forehead, "Just get some sleep…I'll be right beside you, OK?"

"OK…" Hayakawa mumbles as he falls asleep, his head hitting a pillow. Watching him sleep so soundly, J smiles.

* * *

A few hours later…

Hayakawa woke up, feeling better. As he gets up, a compress falls off his forehead, and he sees J asleep right next to him, "You're going to catch my cold, idiot," he smiles as he strokes J's hair.

J mumbles in his sleep, "Mm…Love you…Tsubasa…"

Hayakawa blushes, "I love you too, Kouma," and kisses his hair before falling back asleep.

* * *

The next day…

J really did catch Hayakawa's cold, so Hayakawa, having fully recovered, took care of him for the day. J pouts but is certainly enjoying the one-on-one attention even as Hayakawa gets back at him for the soup...by doing it to J.

"You…bastard," J mumbles as he quickly falls asleep. Hayakawa, of course, took pictures on his phone for reasons.

After that, the both of them vowed to try not to get sick again.


	8. Cultural Festival

Today was the day of the Cultural Festival…but also an unforgettable day.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" yells a certain Student Council President.

Apparently, there was a maid out sick today of all days…so Haruto and Tenna offered J as a replacement for the maid cafe.

J, of course, was against the idea…but when Tenna begged him, giving him teary eyes…well, you can guess what happened.

After changing, J is now in a black frilly dress, knee high stockings, black flats, and a black wig with a blue ribbon tied into a bow.

Blushing, J could only grit his teeth as he endures the embarrassment and potential humiliation if he was found out.

Tenna smiles proudly at her work, and Haruto's blushing, thinking about how lonely J is right now.

J greets the customers coming in with a girly voice, "Welcome back, Master!" as he bows. The customers, especially the boys, were immediately charmed by him.

'At least Hayakawa-san isn't here…' J thinks to himself, 'If he saw me like this…I'll die!'

"Ah... Welcome back, Master!" as he greets another customer, but when he lifts his head, he sees the last person he wanted to see… Hayakawa-san.

"Uh…" J mumbles, not knowing what to say.

"I just came here to deliver some coffee beans," Hayakawa rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "You do look lovely though…"

J nods, "Th-thank you…" as he accepts the delivery. 'Good…I don't think he recognized me yet…'

"Since I'm here…I might as well have some fun today," Hayakawa smiles as he puts an arm around J's slim shoulders, "I'll be borrowing her then."

J's eyes widened, and he tries to escape but fails.

Tenna nods in approval as she takes the delivery off J's hands, "Have fun~!"

J tries to struggle out of Hayakawa's hold, but it's no use. He gets dragged away by Hayakawa.

Haruto sweat-drops, "Uh…you sure it'll be fine?"

Tenna nods, "They'll be fine…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa drags the maid up to the roof.

"I know it's you, J…," he says as he looks at the maid directly.

J sighs, his voice back to normal, "How'd you know it was me?"

He smiles, "Your eyes… You were surprised to see me…and the only person I know who would be surprised to see me here is you…"

Shaking his head, J asks, "What now?"

Hayakawa smirks as he takes a picture on his phone. "Oi!" J protests as he tries to grab the phone, but is stopped by Hayakawa's hand grabbing his wrist.

The phone drops onto the floor, and J is pulled into a kiss. J grabs Hayakawa's black vest, conflicted at whether or not to push him away or pull him closer.

"Mm…nn…" J moans as Hayakawa deepens the kiss, wrapping his arm around his waist.

When they break apart, "Don't…not…here…" J pants.

Hayakawa smiles, "Just touching is OK, right?" He tails his hand from J's waist lower.

J shudders as he feels him pressing in-between his cheeks through the fabric, "Nn!"

"Hey…are wearing panties right now?" Hayakawa abruptly asks, licking J's nape.

"Wha…no! I'm not!" J blushes as he yells.

"Really?" Hayakawa snickers, "Let me check…" as his hand goes inside the dress, feeling the fabric of J's underwear.

Trembling, J mutters, "No…"

"Wow…you _are_ wearing them," Hayakawa states, which only gets J blushing even more, hiding his face in his chest.

"You're mean…" J pouts.

Hayakawa lets go of J and kisses his forehead, "Sorry for teasing you so much…"

J shakes his head, "Idiot…" as he grabs Hayakawa's blue tie and pulls him into a kiss before quickly parting.

Hayakawa stares at him, face red and mouth slightly agape. J smiles shyly, eyes shining with mischief before tugging on Hayakawa's sleeve, "Walk me back?"

Snapping out of it, Hayakawa smiles before picking up his phone and pocketing it. He held J's hand, "Sure…"

* * *

When they came back, the maid café was closed already. Before J could change though, Hayakawa picked him up like a princess, "Let's go home."

J blushes and flails, protesting, but Hayakawa held tight, the wig falling off somewhere as they went home.

* * *

After that…let's just say that it was a long night for the both of them.

As for the phone…when J found out about the pictures Hayakawa secretly took…out of anger, he deleted them all. However, what J didn't know was that Hayakawa had printed copies of them already…wish him luck if J ever finds out about those.


	9. Graduation and Marriage

For J, graduation was just around the corner…

Being so busy with paperwork, exams, and such, J hasn't had enough time to spend with Hayakawa these last few weeks…not to mention that Hayakawa seems to be planning something, and is unavailable lately.

J sighs as he completes another stack of paperwork. 'I miss him…' but he shakes his head, 'No! You can do this! You have to graduate so you can marry him!'

Refocusing on work, J, with a determined face, completes stack after stack of paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa was visiting the greenhouse…which was unusual for him.

"I heard from Haruto that you're good with flowers," Hayakawa says.

Hikari nods, "What do you want?"

"A mix of roses… I plan on proposing to J properly," he answers honestly.

Nodding, Hikari looks at the thornless roses, "Hm…" and picks a red rose, white rose, pink rose, orange rose, lavender rose, and a rare blue rose. He ties them into a bundle and wraps them in a plastic covering.

"They're beautiful," Hayakawa smiles, "I know a red rose means "I love you" but the others…"

"A white rose means charm and purity. Pink rose means gratitude. Orange means passion and desire. Lavender means "love at first sight", and blue…means obtaining the impossible… a miracle," Hikari explains.

Hayakawa nods, "That's our relationship to a T. Thank you."

Hikari nods, "No problem… May you two be happy."

Hayakawa walks away, carrying the rose bouquet, smiling as his plan for J's graduations comes into fruition.

* * *

Upon the graduation day…

J finally graduated, holding his diploma. Of course, there was a party at Café de Wayne.

With the festivities, Hayakawa hands J a bouquet of mixed roses. J smiles and sniffs them. The sweet smell tickling his nose.

It was then that Hayakawa presented J with a black box, "J… This is where we first met, and…"

J blushes as he knew what was going to happen next, swiftly interrupting him, "Yes."

He laughs, "I haven't even asked yet…"

"I know what you're going to ask…it's still yes, Hayakawa-san," J smiles as he hands the bouquet over to Tenna.

"I'm glad then," Hayakawa smiles as he opens the box and puts a platinum ring on J's finger before putting on his own.

"The marriage application's at home though," J shakes his head.

"We'll fill it out later…" Hayakawa says as he hugs J, "And J…"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday…and congrats on graduating."

J smiles as he hugs back, "Thank you…for everything."

They kiss, both saying, "I love you," as everyone cheers.

* * *

When the two went home, they did fill out the application, and a month later…got their marriage licenses and certificates.

'We're marred…finally!' they both have this thought as they enjoy a week off for their honeymoon.


	10. Honeymoon

In bed, they kiss fiercely, like they're going to devour each other. Stripping down to their boxers, they stare at each other heatedly.

"I want to embrace you…" Hayakawa asks as he looms over J, panting heavily, "Can I?"

J pants, his heated gaze aimed at the other, "Do it…" Hayakawa kisses him again, his hand stroking J's hair.

He kisses J's nape before finally biting down, claiming him. J gasps, but Hayakawa immediately licks the wound, soothing it.

Hayakawa then moves on to tease J's nipples, pinching and rubbing them between his fingers.

"Nn…" J moans, "Ah…ah…"

Then, J feels Hayakawa lick his nipple before sucking it into his mouth, "Ah!"

Hayakawa gets off J's nipples, "Feeling good?"

"Haa…haa…yeah…" J pants, faced flushed red, a tent in his boxers.

Hayakawa takes off J's boxers, revealing his half-hard length. "Don't…touch…" J moans as the tip is rubbed by Hayakawa's fingers, leaking a bit.

"You don't do this by yourself?" Hayakawa asks as he strokes J's length.

"Ah…mm…" J's hips thrust, trying to gain more friction, quickly getting hard.

Then, Hayakawa takes his hand back for a minute, J whining in protest as he gets the lube and puts it on his fingers before poking J's hole.

"Cold!" J flinches.

"It'll warm up soon…" Hayakawa says as he rubs J's hole before pushing a finger in.

Gasping, J clutches the sheets as the finger pushed into the knuckle, "It…feels weird…"

Hayakawa then puts in a second finger, stretching the hole. "Ngh!…hurts…"

Then Hayakawa sucks the head of J's length, "Ah! No…"

As he sucks, he thrusts his fingers in and out, rubbing occasionally, J letting out sweet moans as his hole convulses around the fingers, even as Hayakawa added a third finger.

"Ah! Ah… gonna…cum…mm…cumming!" J yells, back arching as he spills himself into Hayakawa's mouth, his hole squeezing the fingers.

J collapses onto the bed panting as he comes down from his high. Getting off J's length, Hayakawa swallows the cum, J blushes, a bit mortified.

He moves his fingers, sliding them out before thrusting deep. "Ah…"

"You're sucking my fingers in…" Hayakawa pants as he rubs J's insides before finally finding the right spot.

"Ah!" J flinches, his insides squeezing the fingers.

"Found it…your sweet spot," Hayakawa smiles, panting heavily in excitement before taking his fingers out.

"Nn…" J feels empty there as he feels the lube dripping, his hole twitching.

Hayakawa takes off his boxers, revealing his already hard length.

'That's…too big! No way it'll fit!' J's flustered as he tries to hide his face with a pillow. Hayakawa smirks as he tries to take the pillow away, "Let me see your face…"

"No…" J holds onto the pillow tightly for as long as he can. Hayakawa still manages to take the pillow and toss it aside though.

Looking at J's face, all teary-eyed, sweating, trembling, his hair dishevelled, gaze full of desire, and flustered from his cheeks to his ears.

Hayakawa licks his lips before getting more lube and spreading it on himself. As he spread J's legs apart, his length poking the twitching hole, rubbing against it.

"No…it won't fit…" J cries, showing a bit of fear on his face.

"I'll be gentle," Hayakawa kisses him briefly before slowly pushing in.

"Ah…" J gasps as he grabs hold of Hayakawa, wrapping his arms around his back tight.

"Nn…You're tight…" Hayakawa moans as he pushes further in, deeper.

"It's all in…" Hayakawa pants as he pauses for a bit, allowing J to get used to him. J pants, his hole clenching as his legs wrap around his lover's waist. The feeling of being full, of being filled with a searing hot hard length like this was a bit too much.

After a while, Hayakawa pulls back, sliding his length out until only the head is inside, "I'm moving…" and he thrusts back in.

"Ah! Ahn…Mm…" J moans before he's kissed deeply, Hayakawa still thrusting into him.

J parts for air, gasping and moaning as Hayakawa continues to thrust, "Ahn! Ah…ahn!" His hips move with the thrusts, his length leaking as it bounces with every thrust.

"…!" J jumps a little as his hole squeezes. "There it is," Hayakawa pants as he thrusts there. "Ahn! Ah…! No…Not…there…!" J yells as his sweet spot keeps getting hit.

"Mm…you feel so good," Hayakawa moans as he keeps thrusting at a steady pace.

"Mm…ah…ahn…!" J moans as the thrusts get faster and harder. "Cum….gonna cum…"

"Go ahead….cum," Hayakawa pants as he thrusts, more, deeper.

With a hard thrust, "Cumming…!" J yells as he spills again, the white liquid spraying onto Hayakawa's stomach, Hayakawa enduring J's orgasm as he pulls out, J's hole dripping and twitching.

"Ha….ha…" J pants face full of sweat…then he feels Hayakawa thrust inside again.

"Ahn! No…I….just came…" J moans as tears start falling, his hand weakly pushing on Hayakawa's chest.

"Well…I haven't yet…" Hayakawa smiles as he starts thrusting again, J moaning from the continued stimulation, his length quickly becoming hard again.

Then, Hayakawa stops thrusting, opting to grind against J's sweet spot, rubbing it as he feels J's insides clench around him.

"Mm…ah…! Ahn….nn…" J moans as he squirms against him, wanting more, "Feels…good… You're filling me…up…Tsubasa."

Hayakawa groans, "Again…call me again…Kouma," as he starts thrusting again, hitting J's good spot.

"Ahn! Tsubasa! Tsu- ahhh!" J yells as he's pounded, scratching red lines on Hayakawa's back. "Again…cumming again…"

Hayakawa moans, "Me too…Let's cum together…" and with a few more hard thrusts.

"Ah! Ahn…Ah…Haa…Ahhh~~!" J comes, spilling again as Hayakawa moans, spilling himself inside J as his hips tremble, slamming into J a few more times as the hole squeezed him dry.

J whimpers as he feels the hot thick cum spurt inside of him, filling him, and going up into him, the heat scorching but sweet.

They both collapse onto the bed, panting as they slowly get off their high, the both of them covered in sweat. Once coherent again, Hayakawa pulls out, his length soft as cum leaked out from J's twitching hole.

"Mm…that was amazing," J softly moans as he tiredly pulls Hayakawa into a kiss, "I love you…"

"I love you too," Hayakawa smiles as he kisses him back.

Hayakawa pulls a blanket over them as they cuddle, J on Hayakawa's chest as Hayakawa wrapped an arm around J. Exhausted, they fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Hayakawa wakes up first, seeing J still against his chest and smiles. As J slowly woke up, he tries to get up, but feels…not exactly pain but…sore in his lower half.

Pouting, J says, "I blame you…"

To which Hayakawa laughs, "Sorry…" as he gives a good morning kiss.

J slowly gets up, sighing, "I need a shower…"

"I can help?" Hayakawa asks, hopeful for a continuation of last night.

"No…you'll just make it worse…" J glares, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Breakfast in bed then?" he suggests.

J nods in approval, "Un…"

After a shower, J puts on his bathrobe and lays down in bed, still sore. When Hayakawa returned with breakfast, they ate together.

Their honeymoon was like this for the whole week.


	11. Holiday Extras

Halloween.

Café de Wayne was specifically decorated for Halloween. Including owls, there were jack o' lanterns and pumpkin spice lattes.

Hayakawa though…was dressed as a vampire butler for the day. When J saw him in costume, he smiled.

"Would you drink my blood, Hayakawa-san?" J teases as he is dressed as a werewolf.

Hayakawa smiles, "I don't know…your blood might be a bit too thick for me."

"Oh well…" J shrugs.

Haruto, of course, is scared by the both of them at this point.

Hotaru, dressed as a ghost, sneaks up on Haruto and, "Boo!"

"Wah!" Haruto jumps and runs out the door with Hotaru chasing after him.

Hayakawa and J smile as they watch the scene unfold before they went home.

Eating some candy, J smiles. Hayakawa pecks him on the lips, asking, "Trick or Treat?"

"Treat," as J pulls him into another kiss, very willing to share his candy with him.

* * *

Christmas.

It was quiet as the first snow of the season fell. J and Hayakawa were huddled up in a kotatsu, enjoying the warmth as they wore blue and green sweaters,

Of course, there was mistletoe around…and when J and Hayakawa were both under it, they looked up and smiled. Kissing, they smile at each other, never taking their gazes off of each other for a second.

"Merry Christmas," they say to each other as they went to bed.

One Christmas Day, J wakes up first, excitedly, "Tsubasa! Wake up! Presents!"

Chuckling to himself, Hayakawa woke up, giving J a good morning kiss, "Calm down… the presents aren't going anywhere…"

J blushes but heads to the tree anyway. The tree had all the stuff any good Christmas tree had…and under it was presents.

Hayakawa eventually catches up with J, handing him his present.

J hands Hayakawa his present. Looking at J's excited expression, his eyes shining, he laughs, "Go ahead."

Getting the OK, J rips through his present's wrapping, opening the box and seeing… "A bracelet?"

The bracelet was a solid silver ring with a sapphire embedded in it.

"I saw it in a window display, and thought it suited you," Hayakawa shrugs.

J immediately wears it, "Thank you. Now, open yours!"

Hayakawa laughs as he opens his, seeing, "A broach?"

The broach had an emerald embedded into it.

"I was thinking that your butler uniform could use something to tie it together and well…it suits you," J blushes as he explains himself.

Hayakawa pulls J into a kiss, "Thank you." Then, J pulls him into more kisses.

* * *

New Year's.

During New Year's, J and Hayakawa sat around the kotatsu.

Of course, J insists on having sake today…as Hayakawa tells him not to. However, J doesn't listen, and does have a cup...and then a bunch more.

After all those cups though…J's face is slightly red as he clings to Hayakawa.

"Tsubasa~… kiss me," J demands.

Hayakawa smiles and accepts the invitation, kissing J on the lips.

At midnight, though… After a New Year's kiss, Hayakawa and J sleep in the kotatsu, Hayakawa holding J tightly, and planning to never let him go.

* * *

Valentine's day.

J presents Hayakawa some chocolates, "Here…" as he blushes, trying not to look at him.

Hayakawa smiles as he accepts them, and tries one. "Milk chocolate?" Then he tires another one, "Dark chocolate too?"

"Yeah…." J blushes.

Then, Hayakawa sees one shaped like a falcon and smiles, "A falcon huh…"

J nods.

"Well…I can see that you worked hard on making these… Geez! I'm going to have to give you the best White Day gift then," Hayakawa grins as he kisses J on the lips.

"Looking forward to it…" J smiles as he kisses him back.

* * *

White Day.

Hayakawa gave J an assortment of chocolates, including one shaped like a fox.

"Why a fox?" J asks.

"Because you're as sly and as smart as one, Kouma," Hayakawa smiles.

J pouts, "I don't know whether to be happy about that or not…"

Hayakawa laughs as he gives J a dark chocolate and blueberry parfait with extra blueberries.

"All this sugar is…" J sweat-drops, a bit concerned for his health.

"We'll work it off tonight," is all Hayakawa says, but it's enough for J to understand that he's not getting any sleep tonight…so he just eats his parfait, enjoying life while it lasts.

* * *

Summer Festival.

J wears a blue yukata and a fox mask tied to his head. Hayakawa wears a green one and a tengu mask also tied to his head. As they explore the venue, Hayakawa wins some games, giving J a stuffed wolf.

They wander until they get to a hill. As the fireworks exploded above in the night sky, they kiss.

"I love you," they both smile at the same time.


End file.
